


grenadine

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: CharDee - Freeform, Cutesy, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, No Sex, really shitty similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: summary: charlie and dee kiss in the back office. some fluff with no plot, and minor social commentary abt consent and sexual culture. sfw.genre: fluffship: chardee





	grenadine

**Author's Note:**

> my first chardee fic!! this has been in my notes for weeks hmm, hope y'all like it <3

"Well, Dee, it's not like I'm actually making fun of you," Charlie explained. "They say you look like a bird, and I just--just want them to like me, I don't mean it, I'm sorry."

"You... you don't think I look like a bird?" Dee mumbles. Charlie paused for a moment, taking her soft but bony hands in his own, calloused, dirty ones. He blushed.

"You're the prettiest bird in the whole world, Dee. You're like a... a peacock. Y-you're cute."

Dee blushed as well. Bright pink flooded her cheeks, like when Charlie tried to paint her a picture and it turned into a mess of rosy reds.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie."

He leaned closer and took in Dee's sweet, floral scent before brushing his lips on hers, asking for a kiss. She obliged.

Dee tasted sweeter than she looked, like candy, or flowers, or fruit, or... cocktails, yes, that's it. She pulled Charlie's little body flush to her own in a cozy embrace. Her tongue darted out to taste him fully, filling Charlie's senses with more warm, grenadine-flavoured love. His lips were tingling and his chest was melting and Dee's hands were making their way up the back of his shirt. The back office air felt heavier than usual as Dee sat down on the chair, letting Charlie make himself comfortable in her lap as they reconnected their lips. Charlie tasted of sweat and alcohol, and Dee would find it repulsive if it wasn't so addicting. She hugged him close and slowly; prolonging the moments was important. They kissed languidly and gently, they kissed firmly and hotly and like they absolutely needed it, and their hands made their ways up each other's shirts slowly and hungrily.

Charlie tugged away, suddenly.

"Wait-wait, Dee. Does this mean we have to do sex now?" he asked nervously, as Dee snuggled him in her lap.

"Not unless you want to, why?" she responded. Charlie looked up at where the wall met the ceiling.

"Well, whenever people do that in movies they end up having sex, so do we have to?" Charlie blushed and Dee kissed his cheeks. His beard felt even more ticklish directly on her lips, and she loved it.

"Do you want to?" she asked. She'd never been this gentle with a man before, maybe it was his spirit or maybe love but she cared.

"No, I-I just wanna kiss you a whole lot."

And Sweet Dee sure as hell wasn't about to say no to that. 


End file.
